


Victoria's secret revealed

by Yoshiaki



Category: Barduil - Fandom, Barduil AU - Fandom
Genre: Bard looking fine as always, Lingerie, M/M, Tauriel being nosy, Thranduil is shopping, Thranduil shopping for lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 06:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiaki/pseuds/Yoshiaki
Summary: Thranduil keeps coming back to the Victoria's secret store to buy lingerie. And every time an employee watches him, burning with one question; who is the lucky girl who gets the lingerie?





	Victoria's secret revealed

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason i just couldn't stop picturing Thranduil in lingerie. **Sighs sadly** if only i knew how to draw :(
> 
> Anyways, do enjoy.
> 
> For all the Barduil fans and captains.

_So back to what i was saying..._

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

 

Every month, twice a week, Tauriel would watch the same customer come into the Victoria's Secret store and purchase two or four pairs of lingerie.

 

The customer was a tall, beautiful platinum-blonde haired man. His hair was so long, so smooth and always so perfect in everything he did. He would literally bend over to reach for items but his hair would never ever get tangled or out of place. His beauty on the other hand was something only a person could dream about. The man had these beautiful high cheekbones and such a slick nose with a slightly pointed tip. His eyebrows contrasted everything else; they were thick and dark but they somehow worked and they made the colour of his eyes pop.

 

Those icy-blue orbs must have truly held the stars because Tauriel was sure she could see them shining in there. Today, the man wore a pair of black leggings, an oversized beige jumper and caramel-brown timberland boots. Tauriel always admired his fashion sense but there was one question burning at the back of her mind the more the man came back to the store.

 

She decided that she would ask him today because the man seemed to be in a cheery mood.

 

Swallowing hard and making her way over, Tauriel rehearsed the question in her head and by the time she got to the platinum-blonde, she felt her tongue swell up from being so nervous. The man gazed at her, quirking one eyebrow.

 

"Hello," he said with a smile -- he was so confident, he literally radiated it.

 

"Uh hello. Sorry I just couldn't help myself, I just have to ask you," she said.

 

The platinum-blonde tilted his head a little to the side, waiting for her to continue.

 

"Who's the lucky girl?"

 

For a split second, Tauriel thought the man had turned into a maniac, because he started laughing in such an elegant manner, one would swear that it was pre-meditated. The man calmed down, smirked and answered her honestly.

 

"There is no lucky girl, just a lucky guy I'll be marrying soon."

 

Tauriel gave him a confused look and he raised his left hand to show off his engagement ring. It looked expensive, enough to buy the whole damn shop and a couple of other stores down the mall. Tauriel blinked a couple of times at this. There is no way this man is gay because she was sure that the man's demeanor screamed dominant male who had females killing each other for him, probably sucking his cock anytime he wanted even.

 

"But… you come here all the time, I thought you're…" she couldn't finish the sentence, afraid that she had judged him a bit too harshly but the man chuckled and shook his head a little. "A player, yes I've heard that once before. Well if it makes you feel any better for judging me harshly, I buy these for myself to wear. My fiancé just has this habit of ripping them off when he sees me in them so I keep coming back to add more to my collection and replace the ripped ones," he explained. He looked so calm and relaxed, she swore that he was surreal.

 

He smiled once more and before any of them could speak a really fit-ripped guy walked in, wrapped one arm around the platinum-blonde's small waist and kissed him on the side of his head.

 

"Hey beautiful, found anything you like?" the man asked. Tauriel's eyes almost popped out of her head because here stood a gay couple looking hella fine together. They were a match made in heaven, the exact opposite -- because seriously, how did the fit guy score such a beautiful platinum-blonde and even have the privilege to marry him -- but somehow, they just worked.

 

She was gaping at the two for so long that she didn't realize that the platinum-blonde had said goodbye to her and was leaving the store with his fiancé.

 

She stood in one spot for a while watching them leave and she looked to one of her colleagues who was also staring at the couple.

 

"Wow!" was all she could say and ever since that day, Tauriel's life at the store had never been more sweeter than when Thranduil would always come back to buy more lingerie for his beloved husband Bard.

 

**FiN**

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it from me folks. Be sure to leave kudos and comments and please do not hesitate to criticise.
> 
> Thank you for reading! You are appreciated! - Yoshiaki


End file.
